Real Friend
by Vermthy
Summary: "Kau.. nggak keren, tau!"/"aku datang untuk menjemputmu pergi bersamaku" ucap Ciel/First Fic/Gaje, banyak typo, OOC, dsb/Don't Like Don't Read/Review, please..
1. Chapter 1

"Cuit.. cuit.. cuit.." suara burung-burung yang sedang bersiul-siul dengan merdunya sembari bertengger di dahan sebuah pohon di dalam hutan. Tiba-tiba, siulan itu berhenti dan mereka berterbangan ketakutan meninggalkan seekor kawanan mereka yang sedang dilahap oleh seekor ular.

"Aaah.. kau mengagetkan mereka, begitu kata Rain" ucap seorang pemuda yang kulitnya bersisik seperti ular. Rain, seekor ular Black Mamba betina dengan nama latin _Dendroaspis polylepis_. Sedangkan, sang lawan bicara Rain, yaitu Bill yang juga Black Mamba namun berkelamin jantan cuek tidak menanggapi perkataan Rain dan asyik memakan burung yang dimangsanya. Rain pun beralih kepada sang pemuda.  
"Kenapa sih, kau mampu berbicara dalam bahasa kami, yaitu bahasa ular? Begitu tanya Rain" ucap pemuda bersisik.

"Itu karena dia memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama kita, bodoh. Begitu kata Bill" ucap pemuda bersisik.

Rain pun menyahut, "_Heh, siapa yang ngajak lo ngo…."_ Rain terdiam.

"Ada apa Rain? Begitu tanya Bill" ucap pemuda bersisik.

"Tidakkah kau merasa aneh, Bill? Begitu tanya Rain" ucap pemuda bersisik.

"Hah? Apa yang aneh? Tunggu, ini.. terlalu sepi.. Begitu kata Bill" ucap pemuda bersisik.

Tiba-tiba, banyak binatang berlarian menuju sungai Nays yang berada di sebelah utara, tentu saja tanpa berani mendekati pasangan Black Mamba itu, hingga seekor ular Red Spitting Cobra dengan nama latin _Naja Pallida_ hendak melewati mereka.

"Tunggu sebentar Kain! Sebenarnya ada apa? Begitu tanya Bill" ucap pemuda bersisik.

"Astaga! Kalian masih belum tahu? Ada pembakaran hutan untuk membuka ladang oleh manusia di selatan! Begitu kata Kain" ucap pemuda bersisik.

"APPAAAA?" jerit Rain, Bill, dan pemuda bersisik.

"Ayo cepat pergi dari sini! Begitu kata Kain" ucap pemuda bersisik.

Mereka berempat segera menuju sungai Nays, namun api sudah semakin dekat. Hingga,

"BRUAKK!" 3 ekor ular itu lantas berhenti dan melihat sang pemuda bersisik tersungkur dengan kaki terjepit di batang pohon yang rubuh karena api.

"_Astaga! Bagaimana ini?!" _panik Rain yang segera menghampirinya.

"Jangan pedulikan aku, cepat pergi ke sungai!" seru sang pemuda.

"_Kami tidak mungkin pergi tanpa dirimu, bodoh!" _seru Bill dan Kain yang juga menghampiri sang pemuda.

Api sudah semakin dekat, namun..

"Byuuuuuur…." Api pun mati karena siraman air yang disiramkan dari sebuah helikopter.

_"Aaaah.. syukurlah kita selamat"_ucap Bill.

_"Siapa bilang kita selamat? Manusia-manusia itu akan datang dan membunuh kita semua" _ucap Kain.

"Makanya, cepatlah pergi.." ucap pemuda bersisik.

"_Terlambat, mereka sudah datang.." _desis Bill.

Langkah kaki yang semakin dekat membuat mereka berempat semakin waspada.

"Huh! Ada-ada saja, buat apa mengecek pinggiran pembakaran?!" keluh seseorang.

3 ekor ular itu semakin waspada dan bersiap-siap untuk mengeluarkan bisa.

"Jangan, kalian cepatlah pergi!" seru pemuda bersisik.

"_Maaf saja, kami bukan makhluk yang akan mengkhianati teman kami" _kata Kain.

"_Rain, bersembunyilah di tubuh manusia ini!" _perintah Bill.

"_Apa? Lalu bagaimana dengan kalian?" _tanya Rain.

"_Tenang, kami bukan makhluk yang tidak jantan.. Cepatlah!" _perintah Bill.

"_Uuuukh.. baiklah" _ucap Rain yang dengan terpaksa bersembunyi di dalam baju sang pemuda.

"Srak.. Srak.. Srak.." Langkah kaki yang semakin dekat membuat Kain melebarkan rusuknya dan bersiap melempar bisanya.

"Nggggh.." erang pemuda bersisik yang sedang berusaha mengangkat batang pohon yang menjepitnya.

"Sssssh.. " bisa pun dilontarkan oleh Kain dan Bill melompat menggigit manusia itu.

"Uwaaaaagh" Manusia itu segera terkapar dan kejadian itu memancing manusia lainnya.

"Heeei! Ada yang diserang ular!" "Ular?! Cepat ambil senapan!" "Semuanya, SIAGA!"

20 orang dengan bersenjata senapan segera mendatangi mereka berempat.

-OOOOO-

"Sudah waktunya untuk bangun, tuan muda" ucap seorang butler berbaju hitam.

"Nggh.. " erang sang tuan muda yang bernama Ciel Phantomhive. Ciel, seorang anak bangsawan kaya terpandang yang berumur 14 tahun. Orang tuanya sudah meninggal karena dibunuh oleh seseorang saat Ia masih berumur 6 tahun*ayalan author #ditebas ciel*, karena itu perusahaan keluarganya diambil alih oleh orang lain untuk sementara. Sedangkan, Ciel sendiri harus belajar pelajaran sekolah pada umumnya, tentang kebangsawanan, manajemen, dan mengenai perusahaanya. Perusahaan Phantom, yaitu perusahaan yang telah memproduksi begitu banyak alat-alat teknologi seperti mobil, motor, pesawat, helicopter, computer, laptop, kulkas, televisi, kipas angin, AC, dan masih banyak lagi. Perusahaan ini telah merajai hampir seluruh dunia sejak tahun 1990, itu berarti mereka sudah merajai dunia selama 90 tahun dan sekarang adalah tahun 2080. Ciel Phantomhive akan mewarisi semua itu pada hari yang telah ditentukan nanti.

"Jadwal hari ini?" tanya Ciel.

"Pagi ini tuan muda diundang ke istana Lybighunt untuk merayakan setahun berakhirnya perang dunia ke-3 yang dimulai jam 09.00 hingga jam 13.00, lalu nanti sore akan ada upacara perwarisan perusahaan, gelar, dan kekayaan kepada tuan muda yang dimulai pada jam 16.00 hingga jam 20.00" jawab sang butler, Sebastian

"Lalu, sarapan pagi ini?" tanya Ciel sambil mengenakan bajunya dan dibantu oleh Sebastian.

"Hari ini saya menyediakan menu khas dari Perancis, yaitu seporsi kecil baguette dengan mentega dan selai strawberry dan selai apricot, lalu ada croissant, brioche, pain au chocolat. Dan minumannya café au lait" jawab Sebas.

"Ngg.. aku tidak suka menu ini" gerutu Ciel.

"Mohon maaf, tuan muda. Besok akan saya siapkan sarapan yang lebih baik" sahut Sebas.

"Huh.. ya sudahlah.." gumam Ciel sambil menggigit baguettenya yang telah diolesi selai strawberry.

-OOOOO-

"TIDAK! LEPASKAN AKU! KELUARKAN AKU DARI SINI!" jerit sang pemuda bersisik yang dikurung di sebuah kurungan yang sebenarnya untuk singa sirkus.

"DIAM!" perintah seorang pria berumur 35 tahun yang bernama Harold. "Ctarr!.." bunyi cambuk yang mengenai punggung sang pemuda terdengar.

"Ugh.." pemuda itu berusaha menahan sakit.

"Heh.. hebat juga, kau benar-benar bukan manusia. Siapa namamu?" tanya Harold.

"A…hosh.. aku tidak punya na..ma hosh.. hosh.." jawab pemuda bersisik terengah-engah.

"Huh, tentu saja, mana mungkin makhluk sepertimu punya nama. Hei, bagaimana kalau kau kuberi nama?" Tanya Harold.

"…."

"Tidak mampu menjawab? Tentu saja! Punggungmu sakit, bukan? Hahaha.. baiklah, mulai hari ini namamu adalah Snake" kata Harold. Lalu Harold pun melenggang pergi meninggalkan Snake dan Rain yang masih bersembunyi.

Rain keluar dari persembunyiannya dan berkata kepada Snake, _"Pria macam apa itu?! Kau tidak apa-apa?" _desis Rain.

"…."

_"Hei?"_ Rain pun menoleh untuk melihat wajah Snake.

Rain membatu begitu melihat wajah Snake dan segera tersadar kembali.

'_Gawat, tadi aku hampir menjadi batu' _batin Rain.

_"Hei, kau kenapa? Kenapa menangis? Bukannya justru aku yang seharusnya menangis?"_ Tanya Rain.

'_Ya, karena Bill dan Kain telah mati.. Bill..' _batin Rain sambil menahan rasa sedihnya.

Snake mengusap air matanya dan berkata, "Dia.. memberikanku nama.."

'_Kali ini aku akan benar-benar berubah menjadi batu' _kutuk Rain yang seketika _sweatdrop_ mendengar jawaban Snake.

Rain memalingkan wajahnya dari Snake dan berkata, "_Oh? Jadi kau suka dipanggil Snake? Baiklah, aku juga akan memanggilmu Snake!"_

"Sungguh?" Snake memandangi Rain dengan _poppy eyes_nya.

"Crott…" Rain mimisan melihat wajah Snake.

"Loh? Rain? Rain!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Apa dia bersisik seperti ular? Benar-benar seperti ular?" Tanya seorang pria berewok.

"Ya, dia benar-benar bersisik seperti ular! Bahkan sepertinya dia bisa berbicara dengan ular" jawab Harold.

"Hmmm.. kalau kita jual dia ke pasar gelap, kita bisa mendapat untung besar.." kata pria berewok.

"Tentu saja! Apalagi kita juga akan menjual anak bangsawan itu" sahut Harold.

"Ssssh.. diamlah, dinding juga mempunyai telinga, tahu!" desis pria berewok. Dan benar saja, sejak 5 menit yang lalu, Rain yang sedang berjalan-jalan untuk menenangkan hatinya mendengar seluruh pembicaraan mereka.

"Hahaha..Tenang saja! Siapa yang akan berani menguping? Kau kan pemimpin perusahaan Queen!" ucap Harold.

"Ya, aku tahu itu.. Tapi jam 4 sore nanti, aku akan melepas jabatanku dan akan kuberikan kepada seorang anak kecil... Huh, anak kecil, ya?.." keluh pria berewok.

"Bukankah kita sudah berencana untuk menyingkirkan anak itu?" tanya Harold.

"Ya, dan aku akan tetap memimpin perusahaan ini nanti. Sudah kau siapkan, bukan?" tanya pria berewok.

"Tenang saja.. percayalah padaku" jawab Harold.

-00000-

"Zzzz.. Zzz..." Ciel tertidur begitu masuk ke dalam mobilnya dalam perjalanan pulang ke Manor House. Sebas hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala untuk tingkah laku tuan mudanya.

"Tuan Muda, kita sudah sampai di Manor House" ucap Sebas membangunkan tuan mudanya.

"Nggh.. sudah sampai? Cepat sekali.. Hoaaam.." ucap Ciel sembari menguap dan melangkah keluar dari mobil. Sebas pun mengikutinya.

"Saya akan segera menyiapkan teh genmaicha untuk tuan muda" ucap Sebastian.

"Baiklah" kata Ciel sembari melangkah masuk ke dalam Manor House.

-00000-

"Bagaimana? Acara jalan-jalanmu sudah selesai Rain?" tanya Snake.

"_Nggghh.. yah, sudah sih.." _jawab Rain.

"Hatiku lebih baik sekarang, begitu kata Rain" ucap Snake.

'_Ya, dan aku mendengar kau akan dijual ke pasar gelap.. Aku sebaiknya menceritakan ini padamu' _batin Rain.

"Siapa itu Rain?" tanya Harold yang muncul tiba-tiba. Harold pun melihat seekor ular di samping Snake.

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu? Begitu tanya Rain" ucap Snake.

"Hah? Rupanya ada ular yang menemanimu, ya?" ejek Harold yang tidak tahu bahwa Rain adalah seekor ular Black Mamba.

"Ya, dan aku akan membunuhmu bila kau mengganggu Snake. Begitu kata Rain" ucap Snake.

"Heh, rupanya kau berteman dengan ular" komentar Harold.

"Bukan, kami ini bersahabat. Dan jangan lupa, Kau harus bilang WAOW! Begitu kata Rain" ucap Snake. Harold menjadi sweatdrop dan 2 menit kemudian dia tersadar kembali.

"Ah, aku nyaris lupa, ini makanan untukmu" ucap Harold sambil menyodorkan senampan daging kalkun.

"Astaga, sungguh ini untuk kami? Begitu tanya Rain" ucap Snake sambil ternganga mengikuti Rain yang sudah ternganga terlebih dulu.

'Daging!' batin mereka berdua. Harold membalikkan badannya dan bersiap pergi.

"Tentu saja, mana mungkin aku membiarkan kalian berdua mati kela..pa..ran.." ucap Lay sembari menoleh dan mendapati daging kalkun yang Ia hidangkan tadi sudah licin tandas dilahap Snake dan Rain.

"Terima kasih! Begitu kata Rain" ucap Snake.

"Sa..sama-sama" ucap Lay sambil sedikit sweatdrop dan segera pergi meninggalkan Snake dan Rain.

'_Inilah saatnya!'_ batin Rain.

"_Snake, sebenarnya.." _Rain pun mulai bercerita.

-000000-

"Tok.. tok.. tok.." Sebastian mengetuk pintu sambil berkata, "Tuan muda, tehnya sudah siap"

"….."

"? Tuan muda saya masuk ya.. Ah.." kata Sebas yang segera terkejut melihat kamar tuan muda Zen yang berantakan dengan jendela terbuka.

"Aaah.. tehnya jadi dingin, deh.." gumam Sebastian.*kok jadi yaoi ya? #AuthordibunuhSebas*

-00000-

"Ngggh… Nggggh.." gumaman Ciel yang mulutnya sedang disumpal dengan kain.

"Brukkk!.." Ciel dilempar oleh seorang pria ke dalam sebuah kurungan singa sirkus.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Begitu tanya Rain" ucap seseorang.

"?" Ciel pun menoleh dan..

"NGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Ciel menjerit dengan tidak jelas begitu melihat Rain.

"Astaga, kau manusia yang berisik. Begitu kata Rain" ucap Snake. Snake pun melepas penyumpal mulut Ciel.

"U..u..ular.. Black.. Mamb.. Mamba" bisik Ciel terkejut.

"Oh? Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menggigitmu asalkan kau tidak mengganggu Snake. Begitu kata Rain" ucap Snake. Mata Ciel beralih kepada Snake dan berkata, "Kau.. kau mengerti bahasa ular?"

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Snake. Ciel melirik sisik-sisik Snake dan berkata, "Kau… sudah berapa tahun tinggal bersama ular?"

"Nggg.. 12 tahun" jawab Snake.

"Eh, Umurmu berapa?"

"Umur? 18 tahun"

"Namamu?"

"Snake, kau?"

"Ciel. Lalu.. bagaimana kau bisa tinggal bersama ular?"

"Itu.. saat aku berumur 6 tahun, rumahku dibom dan ibuku melarikan diri dengan menggendongku hingga kami sampai di pinggir hutan, lalu… Ibuku ditembak tepat di kepala oleh seorang tentara, aku terjatuh dan tertindih oleh tubuh ibu…" Snake terdiam.

"Saat itu, aku tidak menangis sehingga para tentara tidak tahu keberadaanku. Dan ketika malam tiba, aku mulai menangis dan aku mendengar sebuah suara. Suara itu adalah suara seekor Black Mamba betina.. Dia menghampiriku dan membawaku pergi menjauh dari dekapan ibuku. Entah bagaimana, saat itu aku berbicara dan ular itu menanggapiku.. dan kami saling berkomunikasi layaknya manusia namun dalam bahasa ular"lanjut Snake.

"Bakat alami?" tanya Ciel.

"Sepertinya begitu.. Dari pembicaraan itu, aku mengetahui bahwa Ia bernama Tyra. Tyra mempunyai pasangan bernama Giffin. 6 tahun kemudian, Tyra bertelur, namun suatu hari saat menjaga telur, ada 8 ekor serigala datang dan saat itu aku hanya bisa menyaksikan Tyra, Giffin, dan 5 ekor serigala mati dari atas pohon sambil memeluk sebuah telur. 3 ekor sisanya segera memakan telur-telur yang berada di sarang. Lalu mereka pergi dengan kenyang. Selama seminggu aku tidak berani turun dari atas pohon dan hanya memakan daun dan buah-buahan yang bisa kudapatkan, lalu saat aku sedang memakan daun, tiba-tiba telur itu bergerak, secara perlahan, dari dalam telur itu, keluar seekor Black Mamba jantan dan dia kuberi nama Bill.." ucap Snake sembari menahan air mata yang menggenang.

"2 tahun kemudian, kami bertemu dengan seekor Black Mamba betina yang bernama Rain, dan kami juga bertemu seekor Red Spitting Cobra yang bernama Kain. Kami berempat segera menjadi sahabat dan bermain bersama setiap hari.." Snake terdiam

"Hingga kemarin… begitu kata Rain" ucap Snake.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan kemarin?" tanya Ciel.

"Kemarin, terjadi pembakaran hutan dan Kain dan Bill dibunuh oleh manusia-manusia bersenapan dan kami ditangkap.. begitu kata Rain" ucap Snake.

"Pembakaran hutan? Di mana?" tanya Ciel.

"Di sebelah selatan sungai Nays. Begitu kata Rain" ucap Snake.

"Apa? Sebelah selatan sungai Nays?" seru Ciel.

"Kenapa? Kau terlihat kaget.. begitu kata Rain" ucap Snake.

"Sebelah selatan sungai Nays adalah wilayah perusahaan Queen yang dilindungi sebagai salah satu paru-paru dunia! Ukh.. SIAL! Ini semua pasti perbuatan orang itu!" geram Ciel.

"Orang itu? Siapa? Begitu tanya Rain" ucap Snake.

"Dia pemimpin sementara perusahaan Queen. Memang benar dia telah memperluas cabang perusahaan kami dan membuatnya tumbuh semakin besar.. tapi dia juga.. Dia yang menyebabkan aku menjadi yatim piatu!" seru Ciel.

"Maksudmu? Begitu tanya Rain" ucap Snake.

"Dia.. dialah yang membunuh orang tuaku.. malam saat orang tuaku dibunuh… Saat itu sedang badai, dan petir yang menggelegar membuatku takut berada di kamarku sehingga aku pergi ke kamar orang tuaku.. baru saja aku menutup pintu, tiba-tiba ada petir yang begitu keras sehingga aku langsung bersembunyi di balik gorden, aku tidak berani keluar dari balik gorden sama sekali.. saat itu aku mendengar langkah kaki di balik suara badai, pintu terbuka, lalu seorang pria yang wajahnya penuh berewok mendekati tempat tidur orang tuaku.. aku melihat sendiri bagaimana kedua orangtuaku ditembak mati dan keesokan harinya adalah hari pemakaman dan pentitipan perusahaan kepada seseorang yang berwenang untuk dititipkan perusahaan tersebut. Saat aku melihat wajah orang yang berwenang itu, bagai ada petir di kepalaku.. Dan aku pingsan saat itu juga… Akhirnya, setap hari.. setiap malam.. aku selalu dibayang-bayangi oleh kematian orang tuaku hingga aku selalu ketakutan dan terlalu takut untuk melaporkan pria itu.. namun, sekarang waktunya bagiku untuk bangkit!" seru Ciel.

"Hah? Bangkit bagaimana? Kau sedang dikerangkeng, kau tahu? Begitu tanya Rain" ucap Snake.

"Ah.. iya, aku lupa" ucap Ciel dengan sedikit malu-malu*awawawa! pasti imut! XDD #plak*. Snake dan Rain pun _sweatdrop_ sejenak.

"Lagipula kita akan segera dijual di pasar gelap.. begitu kata Rain" ucap Snake.

"Apa? Benarkah?" tanya Ciel.

"Ya, tadi aku jalan-jalan sebentar, dan mendengar rencana sang pemimpin perusahaan Queen. Begitu kata Rain" ucap Snake.

"Apa? Apa rencananya?" desak Ciel.

"Katanya dia akan menjual kita berdua ke pasar gelap, seperti yang aku bilang tadi.. begitu kata Rain" ucap Snake.

"Jadi itu rencananya! Dasar… XXXXXXXXXXXXX" maki Ciel.

"Ngggg… kurasa nggak usah pakai maki-maki segala, deh.. begitu kata Rain" ucap Snake.

"Tidak perlu memaki katamu?! Dia akan memasukkan perusahaan Queen ke dalam blacklist!" seru Ciel.

"Blacklist? Begitu tanya Rain" ucap Snake.

"Jika sebuah perusahaan dimasukkan ke dalam daftar blacklist.. tamat sudah riwayat perusahaan itu, para pemimpin kecuali mantan pemimpin akan ditindas habis-habisan oleh media massa dan rakyat. Dan keberadaan negara kita ini kuat karena perusahaan Queen, kalau perusahaan ini bangkrut. Sama saja dengan perang dunia ke-4.." terang Ciel.

"Bagaimana bisa dimasukkan dalam daftar blacklist? Begitu tanya Rain" ucap Snake.

"Setiap orang yang memasuki pasar gelap, pastilah pernah atau sedang berbisnis narkoba, melakukan illegal logging, pembakaran hutan, bisnis wanita, ataupun organ tubuh.. dan bila kita berbisnis dengan narkoba, organ tubuh, melakukan illegal logging, atau melakukan pembakaran hutan, sudah pasti masuk ke dalam daftar blacklist. Kalau bisnis wanita masih ada pertimbangan, asal tidak secara paksa.. Setidaknya begitulah yang kubaca" jelas Ciel.

"Sejak kapan ada peraturan seperti itu? Begitu tanya Rain" ucap Snake.

"Sejak perang dunia ke-3 berakhir.. Dan dengan uang gelap itu, pastilah pria itu telah mempersiapkan banyak senjata bila perang dunia ke-4 dimulai agar dia bisa meraup untung besar" geram Ciel.

"Oke.. oke.. sekarang, bagaimana caranya kita keluar dari sini? Begitu tanya Rain" ucap Snake.

* * *

a/n : huuft.. akhirnya bisa ngeupdate chapter yg kedua.. mohon review dan dukungannya yaa~ :)))

dan terima kasih kepada fetwelve yang sudah ngereview :)


	3. Chapter 3

"Sebastian! Ada telepon!" teriak seorang maid yang berlari-lari dengan membawa nampan berisi telepon.

"Dukk.." sang maid, Maylene tersandung karpet dan terjatuh dalam pelukan sang butler, Sebas.*bahagianya Maylene~ XD*

"Astaga, Maylene.. bukankah aku sudah memperingatkanmu untuk tidak berlari-lari?" tanya Sebas.

"Ma…maafkan saya.. lalu, ini teleponnya!" seru Maylene dengan wajah memerah.

Sebas mendekatkan telepon itu ke telinganya dan berkata, "Halo?"

"Halo, apakah ini dengan butler Sebastian?"

"Ya, benar. Kalau boleh tahu, Siapakah Anda?"

"Kami dari perusahaan Queen. Kami ingin mengetahui, kapankah sekiranya tuan muda Ciel siap untuk kami jemput?"

"Tuan Muda akan siap untuk dijemput pukul 15.00 nanti"

"Baiklah, terima kasih"

"Sama-sama" ucap Sebas sembari mengakhiri telepon. Sebas meletakkan kembali telepon tersebut ke nampan yang dipegang oleh Maylene.

"Baiklah, Maylene. Sekarang aku ada sedikit urusan, kembalilah bekerja" ucap Sebas.

"Ba.. Baik!" seru Nana. Nana pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah pergi, setelah beberapa langkah Maylene berhenti dan menoleh sejenak. Namun, Ia mendapati Sebas sudah tidak berada di sana lagi.

"Sebas?" panggil Maylene. Hening. Maylene pun kembali melangkah dengan bingung.

-OOOOO-

Seorang pria berbaju hitam berjalan mendekati sebuah rumah bangsawan melalui halaman belakang dengan membawa sebuah koper. Pria itu berhenti ketika sudah berjarak 50 meter dari rumah itu. Ia membuka kopernya dan mengeluarkan seperangkat alat komputer dari dalam koper. "Hacking sudah siap.." desis pria itu. Tangannya bergerak begitu cepat di atas keyboard.

"Sip, pembobolan sukses.." desis pria itu yang sebenarnya adalah Sebas. Sebas pun beranjak dari tempat itu dan menuju ke rumah itu lagi. Dia melompati pagar dan mengeluarkan senapan yang berada di dalam koper.

-OOOOO-

"Dor! Dor! Dor!"

"Ada apa di luar? Begitu tanya Rain" ucap Snake.

"Itu pasti Sebastian!" seru Ciel.

"Hah? Sebastian? Siapa itu? Begitu tanya Rain" ucap Snake.

"Dia butlerku" jawab Ciel.

"Hah? Sendirian menerobos rumah ini? Begitu tanya Rain" ucap Snake.

"Tentu saja!" ucap Ciel.

"Apa dia akan berhasil? Begitu tanya Rain" ucap Snake.

"Jangan meragukannya.. begini-begini dia mantan pembunuh bayaran dan cracker terkenal!" ucap Ciel.

"Cracker? Begitu tanya Rain" ucap Snake. Ciel menghela nafas.

"Cracker adalah seseorang yang berusaha untuk menembus sistem komputer orang lain atau menerobos sistem keamanan komputer orang lain untuk mendapat keuntungan atau melakukan tindak kejahatan" jelas Zen.

"Berarti dia orang jahat, dong?" tanya Snake polos.

"Tidak buatku" jawab Ciel enteng.

-OOOOO-

"Ziiing.." pintu besi yang yang terkunci pun terbuka. Seseorang melangkah masuk ke dalamnya.

"Kau terlambat, kau pikir ini jam berapa, Sebastian?" ucap Ciel yang sedang bersandar dengan sinis.

"Maafkan saya, tuan muda" ucap Sebas sembari membungkuk hormat.

"Cepat buka kerangkeng ini!" perintah Ciel yang segera berdiri tegak.

"Baik, tuan muda" ucap Sebas. Tangannya pun segera berpindah ke laptop dan 5 detik kemudian kerangkeng itu terbuka.

"Ayo cepat! Aku tidak ingin berlama-lama di tempat ini.." ucap Ciel sembari melangkah keluar dari kerangkeng.

"Baik, tuan muda" sahut Sebas.

"Kau sudah mendapat buktinya?" tanya Ciel.

"Sudah, tuan muda" jawab Sebas.

"Bagus" puji Ciel.

"Terima kasih, tuan muda" sahut Sebas.

Ketika Ciel sudah mencapai pintu, Ia terhenti, "Snake.. kau mau tetap terkurung di sini atau keluar bersamaku?" ajak Ciel.

"Aku mau keluar! Begitu kata Rain" ucap Snake.

"Ayo cepat, Snake…. dan Rain" seru Ciel sambil melangkah kembali.

"Ba..baik! begitu kata Rain" ucap Snake yang segera mengikuti Zen. Sementara itu, Sebas tertegun melihat tuan mudanya yang begitu akrab dengan Snake.

"Sebas, cepatlah!" seru Ciel. Mendengar ini, Sebas segera tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Baik, tuan muda" sahut Sebas sembari mengikuti mereka berdua.

-OOOOO-

"Ukh.." erang Snake setelah mereka keluar dari mansion itu.

"Ada apa Snake?" tanya Ciel.

"Mayat-mayat tadi.." gumam Snake.

"Snake, ada 2 golongan manusia, yaitu yang kalah dan yang menang. Mayat-mayat itu adalah contoh bagi mereka yang kalah. Bila kau ingin menang, majulah dan hadapi setiap rintangan yang ada" Ciel terdiam sejenak dan membalikkan tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan Snake. Ciel mengangkat tangan kanannya dan, "Bila kau kalah, kau akan menjadi seperti mereka" lanjut Ciel sambil menjempolkan tangannya ke arah tanah. Ciel membalikkan badannya lagi dan berkata, "Bila kau ingin menang, pergilah bersamaku" Ciel menoleh sedikit ke arah Snake dan, "Hadapkan dirimu pada bahaya. Hadapkan hatimu pada kemenangan" ucap Ciel.

"Ciel.." panggil Snake.

"ng?" Tiba-tiba kedua tangan Ciel di genggam oleh Snake, ketika Ciel melihat ekspresi Snake, Ciel seketika membatu.

"kau.. sangat keren" ucap Snake dengan mata _poppy eyes_. Seluruh bulu kuduk Ciel seketika berdiri. Rain yang saat itu agak _sweatdrop_ segera memperingatkan Snake, "_Snake.. Ciel ketakutan"_ . Snake segera tersadar dan berkata, "Ah, maafkan aku.. Ciel"

"I..iya" balas Ciel dan begitu Ia melihat perhatian Snake beralih pada Sebastian yang sepertinya sedang _shock_ berat, Ciel segera membalikkan badannya dan membatin, 'Snake.. kau..MENAKUTKAN'.

-OOOOO-

"Dan kasus ini ditutup dengan ditangkapnya pemimpin sementara perusahaan Queen dan perayaan untuk Tuan Ciel yang telah mewarisi secara total seluruh kekayaan, gelar, dan perusahaan Queen. Begitu kata Rain" ucap Snake yang sedang membaca koran bersama Rain.

"Pyar!" sebuah telur basi mendarat di atas kepala Snake. Telur itu disusul oleh telur-telur lainnya yang dilemparkan ke Snake oleh beberapa orang anak. Beberapa pejalan kaki yang melihat hanya memandang sinis ke arah Snake. _"Mereka itu!"_ seru Rain dengan marah, membuat beberapa orang lari ketakutan. "Jangan Rain, abaikan saja mereka" larang Snake. Rain kembali tenang meski dalam hatinya sudah terbakar oleh amarah. Anak-anak itu kembali melempari mereka, kini juga beberapa melempar dengan batu.

"Ciiit" bunyi decit sebuah mobil Limousin membuat beberapa orang berhenti dan bertanya-tanya milik siapakah mobil itu.

"Ziiing" Pintu mobil terbuka ke atas dan keluarlah seorang pemuda yang menyita perhatian seluruh gadis di sana.

"SNAKE!" seru sang pemuda yang bergegas menghampiri mereka. Setelah berhadapan dengan Snake, tiba-tiba..

"Pyar!" baju formal sang pemuda pun menjadi kotor terkena telur.

Pemuda itu melirik horor ke arah anak-anak yang melempari mereka dengan telur dan batu, anak-anak itu pun lari ketakutan. Pemuda itu beralih kempali kepada Snake.

"Snake, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya pemuda itu.

"kau.. nggak keren tau, Ciel" ucap Snake.

"A..apa?" tanya Ciel.

"Kau nggak K-E-R-E-N!" tegas Snake sambil menunjuk ke baju Ciel yang terkena lemparan telur.

"Hah? Ya sudah, bagaimana dengan ini.. Uhum.. Uhum" batuk Ciel perlahan.

"?"

_"Dia ngapain?"_ tanya Rain.

"Entahlah" jawab Snake.

"Snake, aku datang untuk menjemputmu pergi bersamaku" ajak Ciel. Beberapa gadis yang

menonton pingsan mendengar ucapan Ciel. Sementara Snake dan Rain _sweatdrop_ dengan amat

tragis.

-OOOOO-

"Ciel, tadi.. kenapa kau berkata begi.. Akkh!" jerit Snake tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ciel yang sedang melihat pemandangan di luar jendela mobil limousinnya. "Ja..jangan-jangan kamu.. yaoi(homo)?" tanya Snake dengan curiga. Mendengar itu, Ciel segera menatap horor ke arah Snake.

"Apaaaaa?! Tentu saja TIDAK!" seru Ciel sambil melotot ke arah Snake.

"Ba.. baik, aku percaya" ucap Snake yang menciut mendapat tatapan horor dari Ciel.

"Lalu.. kau mau membawaku ke mana?" tanya Snake.

"Aku ingin menjadikanmu sebagai pelayan pribadiku" jawab Ciel.

"Pelayan pribadi?" ulang Snake.

"Ya" sahut Ciel.

"Tapi.. kenapa aku?" tanya Snake.

"Kau tahu? Kalau bukan karena kau, mungkin sekarang aku sudah mati atau dipenjara. Kau Rain, yang memberitahuku tentang rencana orang XXX itu, sehingga kini dia dihukum sesuai dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Secara tidak langsung, sebenarnya kalian telah menyelamatkan dunia dari perang dunia ke-4" terang Ciel.

"Jadi, sebagai imbalannya, aku akan menaikkan derajatmu sampai batas tertinggi yang bisa kulakukan, yaitu menjadi kau pelayan pribadiku" lanjut Ciel.

"Tapi, diriku kan berbeda dengan orang-orang normal.." ucap Snake.

"Terus, kenapa? Setiap orang memang berbeda satu sama lain. Lagipula, suka-suka aku ingin bersama dengan siapa. Orang lain tidak berhak mengomentari." tegas Ciel.

Snake terdiam.

"Aaah.. Jangan pasang _poppy eyes_ lagi! Lagipula, aku sudah kebal, jadi tak akan mempan lagi padaku!" ucap Ciel.

Snake masih terdiam.

"Snake?" panggil Ciel yang sedang mempersiapkan diri agar ketenangannnya tidak goyah oleh _poppy eyes_-nya Snake.

Snake memandang Ciel dan berkata, "Terima kasih".

Ciel segera mengalihkan pandangannya agar Snake tidak melihat wajahnya memerah dan nyaris mimisan karena Snake berhasil menjebol pertahanannya.

'A.. ada apa i..ni? kenapa wajahku memerah?' batin Ciel.

"Ngg.. Ciel?.. eh, tuan muda Ciel?" panggil Snake.

"Ha.. hanya pada saat formal saja kau memanggilku tuan muda" perintah Ciel yang masih berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Baiklah, Ciel.. Ciel?" panggil Snake lagi. Snake menepuk pundak Ciel, dengan seketika Ciel mimisan.

"Jangan sentuh aku, bodoh!" seru Ciel.

"Eeeeh? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Snake dengan panik. Dan keributan ini pun belum berakhir juga pada saat mereka tiba di Manor House.

_'Snake.. Snake.. kau memang berbakat membobol pertahanan hati terdalam'_ batin Rain.

-TAMAT-


End file.
